


Meeting Again in College

by bloomejasmine



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomejasmine/pseuds/bloomejasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Aki meeting again in College, and Haru is immensely pleased Iwatobi-chan is hanging off Aki's scarf. The same scarf he's saved so long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Again in College

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkWitch (serkestic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serkestic/gifts).



> HaruAki for my dear Zahra, who asked for the "white scarf of HaruAki destiny". I'm so sorry this is all I could come up in a short time.

 

 


End file.
